


Assistance

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga is in heat and Daichi helps him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> Never wrote anything omega verse, but decided to give it a shot. I'm going to write more for this verse. :D I don't normally write a lot of explicit sex but I try.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!! <3 You have any suggestions just leave those in the comments, I love hearing from you all it really makes my day.
> 
> <3 <3 <3 Thanks

Suga was desperate.

Daichi was taking too long to get home and Suga needed him now. He was curled up on his side, desperately trying to ignore the spot in between his legs that was heating up. He reached across the bed and grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly against his chest. Daichi was going to come home soon, he could feel it.

In his heat, Suga could smell Daichi miles away.

Daichi really wasn’t miles away, all he did was go to the market. Suga told him it’d be okay, because he usually had control over himself during his heats -- but this one came different.

Daichi being so familiar with Suga’s scent, knew something was different as soon as he opened the door. He set the groceries down by the door and launched himself toward the bedroom. Suga’s sweet scent seemed to linger and spread through the air all across the apartment. Daichi opened their bedroom door and saw his mate curled up on the bed. Suga was tangled in his bedsheets, his clothes were thrown on the floor.

Daichi stared for a moment, holding himself back despite the urge to run at Suga and take him. Suga’s scent was heavy in the air and Daichi had to grip the door frame to hold himself back, “Koushi?” Daichi could feel himself become hard just at the simple act of calling his lover by name.

“H-hey.” Suga greeted, feeling himself become more wet at the scent of Daichi, “T-think you can help me out?”  
“Of course.” Daichi dropped all his clothes by the doorway and dove into bed with Suga.

Daichi grabbed Suga by the shoulders and pushed him on his back, the bed squeaked beneath him. Suga stared up at Daichi’s eyes, they were deep and bright, ready -- arousing. He reached up and ran a hand through his dark hair and mouthed the word: Please.

Daichi nodded and kissed Suga on the lips, he ran his hands down his mate’s body feeling the sexual heat bleed off him. Daichi’s hand met at Suga’s throbbing dick. Suga moaned, grabbing a handful of bedsheets, “D-don’t tease…” he said feeling Daichi’s thumbs rub circles on the underside of his shaft.

Daichi smiled, moving his hands down toward Suga’s opening.

“You’re so wet.” Daichi noticed, he pressed the head of his dick against Suga’s opening and slowly inserted himself.

“F-for you,” Suga breathed, throwing his head because he was finally getting what he needed.

Daichi let out a low growl. He breathed in Suga’s sweet scent which was almost intoxicating. Taking in a deep breath, Daichi leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Suga’s shoulders.

Suga let out a soft moan, “Ooooh, Daichi…”

Daichi picked up the speed, going in deeper and harder. Suga’s scent was asphyxiating and Daichi’s breath loud and excited. He could hear Suga’s heart beating in his head along with the alluring sound of his moan. Suga’s nails dug into his back as he nibbled and kissed at his neck in return, mumbling, “I love you Koushi, you smell so good today.”

“So do you.” the breathiness in Suga’s voice pushed Daichi over the edge.

Daichi moaned, shoving himself repeatedly into Suga. Suga let out a whine as he felt the pricks of an orgasim begin.

“Do it.” Daichi urged in a low and breathy tone, “Do it, please.”

Suga allowed himself to let go and he came. The sight of semen spreading over Suga caused Daichi to do the same. He let out a breath and ejaculated into Suga. He laid over Suga’s body, trying to catch his breath.

Suga sighed, and turned his head to look Daichi, “I love you too, Daichi.”

Daichi smiled down and kissed Suga on the lips, “Let’s get you cleaned up before your heat starts up again.”

“Yeah.”

 

 


End file.
